Tales from the Past
by ManhattanTheory
Summary: *A prequel to The Eternal Tale*A collection of various stories that detail what happened before Octavian and Anaya married each other. (May be picked from various moments and instances)


Octavian quickly slashed and decapitated a stormcloak with Dawnbreaker and dodged a slash coming from another. Octavian bashed the Stormcloak with his shield, staggering the stormcloak as he quickly stabbed the man before he can even react.

"Come on everyone! Let's do this! For Whiterun!" Octavian cried out in encouragement to his allies as he charged into the middle of the ongoing battle. Suddenly, he sensed something and on instinct, he raised Spellbreaker and saw blocked the arrow. Octavian turned and saw that the arrow came from a very familiar woman in stormcloak armor.

"You! I should have known we would meet each other here." Octavian growled as Anaya tilt her head in amusement.

"Come on knucklehead. You know its nothing personal. I don't like having to go against you and Whiterun but I have not much of a choice."

"Then so be it!" Octavian snarled as he charged at Anaya. Anaya fired a succession of arrows at him but Octavian raised his shield to deflect her attack. Octavian slashed and Anaya dodged his attack but Octavian quickly feinted and bashed her with Spellbreaker. As she is dazed, Octavian shouted

_**"Fus Ro Dah!"**_

Anaya was sent flying and Octavian quickly rushed in to finish her off but someone intercepted his blade and kicked him away.

Octavian looked up to see who it was and saw Anni charging at him with her humongous greatsword Goliath. Anni viciously swung Goliath as Octavian quickly tried to block it with Spellbreaker. Even though he is using a daedric artifact to protect himself, Octavian was having a hard time blocking Anni's attacks as the nord gave him no time to rest or counterattack. Octavian wondered where his opponent was getting the strength to even swing that sword.

Anni brutally swung her greatsword and Spellbreaker was sent flying from Octavian's hand. Anni quickly grabbed Octavian's head with one hand and viciously headbutted him. Octavian was still dazed when Anni gave him a powerful roundhouse kick and sent him sprawling on the ground. Anna laughed and said "So knucklehead, is that the best you can do? I'm not even breaking a sweat here."

Octavian smiled as he stood up, blood dripping from his mouth. "Don't be too sure. _**Zun!**_"

Anni's weapon went flying from her hand and before she had a time to react, Octavian shouted.

**_"Wuld!"_**

Octavian sprinted forward and landed a fearsome uppercut to Anni's jaw. Anni fell to the ground while Anaya yelled "No!" and she quickly fired a couple of arrows to help her friend.

Octavian dodged an arrow but one got lodged on his shoulder and he cried out in pain. Two stormcloaks tried to attack him but Octavian gracefully dodged their attacks and shouted at them.

**_"Fus Ro Dah!"_**

The stormcloaks were sent flying and Octavian picked up one of their swords and quickly threw it at Anaya but she managed to shout on instinct.

**_"Feim!"_**

The sword went right through her and buried itself on a stormcloak soldier who was fighting Legate Rikke.

"Thanks for the help recruit!" Rikke yelled as she slashed another advancing stormcloak.

Anaya nocked another arrow on her bow but before she can fire, she heard the cries of a hundred men and saw that additional Imperial reinforcements have arrived, their swords cleaving through any stormcloak in their way. Anaya cursed and saw Galmar ordering the troops to fall back and retreat. Anni was trying to stand up and Anaya helped her friend regain her footing. As she is helping her friend stand up, Anaya noticed Octavian smirking at her. Obviously he is laughing at her defeat and humiliation. Anaya glared at him with irritation and she and Anni quickly joined Galmar and the others as they retreated from Whiterun. The Imperials cheered and Octavian was greeted and awarded by General Tullius, Jarl Balgruuf and Legate Rikke for leading the defense of Whiterun. As everyone was cheering for him, Octavian wondered what would happen to Anaya once she returns to Ulfric with bad news. Probably he is going to punish gravely her for losing Whiterun and Octavian almost felt sorry for her but he just shrugged and thought '_Why would I care about her? It's not like I like her or something.' _

Octavian smiled as he saw the dozens of people cheering his name as they picked him up their shoulders and took him to celebrate their victory over the stormcloaks.


End file.
